New Hope
by Moonluna
Summary: ON HOLD! What's this? Serena has a brother? New Love? Will the scouts ever come back to life? Serena has been transported to the GW dimension so she can have a new life. What will happen? You'll have to read to find out. SOME SWEARING.
1. The end?

Hi everyone I hope you like my story

Hi everyone I hope you like my story. Just to let you know there's some 

swearing in later chapters. 

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

New Hope 

Prologue 

There she was standing on top of Tokyo Tower. The beautiful Angel 

standing on the out side of the rail getting ready to end the suffering, the 

pain, and the sorrow. Her long blond/silver hair down to her ankles. The moon 

reflected on it and it would remind you of a beautiful waterfall. Her eyes 

the bluest of blue. They were so beautiful yet held so much sadness and pain. 

She wanted to end her life because everything that kept her together was 

gone. Gone Forever. The things that meant the world to her was gone and never 

could come back. 

"I'm so sorry, I let you guys down. You died protecting me. The inner 

scouts; Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina. The outer scouts; Michiru, Haruka, 

Setsuna, and Hotaru. Also my one and only love; my soul mate, Darien. I'm 

sorry." The girl said.

Well thanks for reading my story don't worry later chapters will be 

longer than this. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. I 

have to thank boredom, listening to music, and of course my best friends 

telling me I should write a story and to become an author (post it up in 

fanfiction.net). Thanks Ami-chan (SailorMiniji) and Mina-chan (DB). P.S. 

check out their stories they're good. 

Thanks,

Moonluna 


	2. A new dimension

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

New Hope 

Chapter 1

A white glow appeared behind Serena. "My dear daughter, Why? Why would you 

want to give up your life?" Serena turned around to speak to her mother. 

"Every one is dead. They died protecting me." She said crying. Around her 

eyes were red from crying. "I've got nothing left. Nothing. There's nothing 

here." Her mother the goddess of the moon, Selene had silver hair the same 

length as her daughter's. Both mother and daughter's hair up into two buns on 

top of their heads. "My daughter I understand what you're talking about. And 

I think we can make a deal. What do you say?" "What kind of deal?" Serena 

asked her mother. "If you step over the railing and come over to me, I will 

send you to a different demeishin where you can have a peaceful life." Selene 

told her. "What do I have to do in return?" Serena asked. "Why you have to be 

happy, my daughter. Do we have a deal?" Selene asked her daughter in a serene 

voice. "We have a deal and I promise to be happy." Serena said. "You must get 

going then and don't worry Luna and Artemis will be there a little while 

after wards. I Love You Serena. I hope you love your new life." Selene said. 

"I will. I love you too, and Thank you." The princess said. "You're welcome. 

Good bye." "Bye Mother." And with that Serena disappeared from her world to a 

new one. 

(Gundam world) A bright light appeared and then disappeared. There Serena 

found herself in an apartment. "Where am I?" she asked herself looking 

around. She found a note sitting on the counter in the kitchen. 

'My dear daughter, you're probably wondering where you are. You are in a 

dimension that was at war not too long ago. It's finally at peace. Do you 

remember you twin brother? Well he was reborn in this dimension. He doesn't 

remember the past but his memory will slowly come when the time comes. He has 

four guy friends. The five of them are the pilots of Gundams. You will be 

attending The Peacecraft School. The principal is Relena Peacecraft. She is a 

princess of the Sank Kingdom, that's where the school is located. It's inside 

the kingdom. You will have to share a dorm room with someone, I don't know 

whom though. Luna and Artemis should be there soon. They will be in human 

form. Luna made all the arrangements. She'll drive you to school. They'll 

take care of the apartment you're in while you're gone. They will also be in 

cat form and will come in your dorm to check on you. You have a laptop; it 

will have more in formation on it. Don't act weird around your brother. Ok? 

Hope you have fun. Love you. I'll write again soon. Bye." Serena read the 

letter her mother wrote to her. By the time she was done reading Luna and 

Artemis walked in to the kitchen. 

Luna and Artemis walked into the kitchen where Serena was sitting at the 

table. They just got back form shopping. Luna's human form has black hair up 

into two buns on top of her head like Serena's hair except four buns. Her 

eyes a light brown. In her cat form her fur is black and has a crescent moon 

on her forehead. She also has light brown eyes as a cat. Artemis's human form 

has white hair about down to his waist. His eyes light blue. In his cat form 

he has white fur with a crescent moon on his forehead and also light blue 

eyes. "Hay Serena how are you doing?" Artemis asked her. "I'm fine. When do I 

start school?" she asked them. "Tomorrow, so you should get some sleep." Luna 

told her. "What about packing?" she asked. "All ready done." Artemis said. 

"Ok. I'll go to bed." Serena said leaving for her room to sleep. *Next Day 

(morning)* Serena woke up and walked into the kitchen. There Luna was making 

breakfast and Artemis was sitting at the table. "Hello. What you making?" 

Serena asked them. "Pancakes, toast, and orange juice. You hunger?" "Yeah." 

Luna handed her a plate with food on it. "Thank you." Serena said. "You're 

welcome. Now hurry up and eat. We have to get you to school soon." Luna said 

while setting down a plate for Artemis. After they finished breakfast, Luna 

and Serena got the bags in the car and were driving to the Sank Kingdom for 

school. When they got there, they went into the office. "Hello you must be 

Serena and Luna, Serena's sister. It's nice to meet you. Relena is waiting 

for you in her office. The lady at the desk said.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what 

you think. Oh and this takes place; in Sailor Moon it takes place after 

'Sailor Moon Stars' and in Gundam Wing it takes place before 'Endless Waltz' 

and after the T.V. series.

Thanks, 

Moonluna.


	3. Getting settled part one

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

New Hope

Chapter 2 

Luna and Serena walked into Relena's office. In there sat a girl with 

shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi. You must be Serena. I'm 

Relena. I hope you have you'll like it here. I'll have my sectary show you to 

your dorm and she'll give you the things you'll need for your classes. Any 

questions?" she asked. "No." Serena answered. "Good. Sara, will you show 

Serena to her room now?" Relena asked. "Sure." The lady across from them said. "Well I hope you have a good stay at this school." Relena said. Serena and Luna followed 

Sara to the dorm room. "You'll have a room mate. It's a guy. Sorry it's the 

only one we had left, is that all right?" Sara asked. " Yeah it's fine." Serena 

said. "Well we're here." Sara said opening the door. Inside there was a boy 

sitting at the kitchen table. "Hello Heero. You have a new roommate, Serena. 

Serena, this is Heero." She said. "Hello how are you?" Serena asked. "Hn." Was 

all he said. "He doesn't talk that much." Sara informed her. "Great." Serena 

said with a thankful sigh. Heero just stared at her. "Heero can you and your 

friends show Serena where to go for classes?" Sara asked him. "Sure." He 

said. "Well I've got to go. See you around Serena. Bye." Sara said walking 

out the door. "Great. I've better get unpacked. You gonna help me Luna before 

you leave?" Serena asked her 'sister'. "Yeah." Luna said. "Oh yah, Heero this is 

my sister Luna." Serena said introducing Heero to Luna. Then Luna and Serena 

went into Serena's room to unpack. A half an hour latter they finished and 

Luna was leaving.

Serena stood there looking around the dorm. It had a kitchen at the far 

side of the dorm by the window, off to both sides of the kitchen was the two 

rooms; on the left was Heero's room; on the right was Serena's room. They had 

to share a bathroom which was located on the left by the front door. When you 

walked in it was a living room, it had a couch and two chairs, a TV, VCR, DVD 

player, 5 disc CD player, movies, DVD's and CD's. Serena went into her room 

to get her portable CD player then came back out and sat at the kitchen table 

and listened to CD's. 5min. Later some one knocked on the door, Heero went 

to get it. 4 guys came in, greeted Heero, and sat down in the living room. 

'There's 5 of them' she thought while taking off her headphones. She got up 

and started walking to her room but was by one of Heero's friends asking a 

question. "And who might you be? Heero's new girl friend or some thing?" "Duo 

I'll kill you." Heero said pulling out a gun. Serena stood there scared 

because her roommate has a gun pulled out and aimed at his friend's head. 'Oh 

man I'd hate to find out what he'd do just anyone.' "Heero you scared her. 

Hi my name is Quatre Rebera Winner, that's Trowa Barton, the one that asked 

the stupid question…" Serena lightly laughed at that. "...earlier is Duo 

Maxwell, and you know Heero Yuy." He said with a smile. "Hi my name is 

Serena, I'm Heero's room mate." She said shaking Quatre's hand. 

"Ah..hay Quatre." "What is it Duo?" Quatre asked. "You forgot about 

Wufei." Duo said. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Wufei, and that's Wufei Chang." Quatre 

said to Serena. 'I'm so happy I found you brother. Duo, you look so much like 

father. I miss you so much. I want to run up to you and hug you so much but I 

know I mustn't. I hope you remember soon.' Serena thought. "It's nice to meet 

all you." She said then walked into her room. "Man she's hot." Duo said. "Duo 

that's not nice to say." Quatre said. "What? It's the truth." The braided 

pilot said. "Shut up braided idiot." Kind of yelled by Wufei. "It's time to 

get going. We have to go to class." Trowa said. "We have to show Serena 

around and walk with her to classes." Heero said. "Cool. I'm so glad we don't 

have to wear those stupid uniforms anymore. Relena finally realized those 

uniforms were tacky." Duo said. Serena walks out of her room wearing a black 

skirt with a white shirt. She had her laptop, books, and paper in her hands. 

"Wow." The braided idiot said. "Well Serena are you ready for classes?" the 

sweetest pilot Quatre asked. "Yes I am ready Quatre." She said with a smile 

and happy voice. "Why in the hell are you so happy woman?" Wufei asked "I 

probably, unlike you, try to make the most in life. I know how fast you can 

lose some one close to you, your family and friends. So I try to make as 

many friends as I can and spend as much time as possible with family and 

friends before they're gone." Serena explained. 

"Was it just me or was that kind of sad?" Duo asked. "That was sad, has 

that happened to you Serena?" Quatre asked. "Well lets get going. We don't 

want to be late for class." She said walking towards the door, all the guys 

just stood there doing nothing but staring at her. "Well are you guys coming 

or am I going to wonder around with no clue where I'm going and end up back 

home with my brother and sister?" she asked. "You have a sister?" Duo asked 

with eyes shining. "She said she has a brother and a sister Duo." "Quatre you 

don't get it." Wufei said. "Even I get it. Oh and Duo when you said and I 

quote: 'Relena finally realized those uniforms were tacky.' The way the 

sentence came out and you're a guy made it seem that you're gay." Serena said 

laughing. Every one was laughing even Heero was. "Ok. We should really get 

going now," Trowa said and they decided to go to their first class, math. 

When it was over they had two book assignments that were due tomorrow. While 

walking out the door. "That was so boring. How long have you guys been in 

that class?" Serena asked. "Too long." Duo answered. "What's the next class?" 

"You ask too many questions woman." Wufei said "Sorry for asking." She said, 

"So what is our next class?" "Mythology." Heero answered. "Good that's my 

favorite subject." She said. "Hey it's mine too." Duo said. "My second is…" 

Serena started. "…P.E." Both Serena and Duo said at the same time. 

'We're starting to act like twins. I remember when we were with mom on 

the moon, we almost always said the same thong at the same time.' She 

thought. 'She seems so familiar. Why do I feel like I know her from some 

where?" Duo thought. "Well lets get going to class then." Duo said. They went 

into the classroom. Serena sat by Duo, in front of Heero and Wufei. Trowa sat 

on the other side of Duo and Quatre sat on the other side of Serena. At first 

Serena thought it was fun but as the class dragged on it got boring. She was 

about to fall asleep when the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell.' She thought. "I 

like mythology but I was bored. What's next?" she asked. " Lunch." Duo said 

happily. "Lunch is good." She said. "Good you can cook it." Wufei said. "Are 

you joking?" "No I'm not." "Ok. What do you guys want?" she asked the guys. 

"Burgers." Trowa answered, all the guys nodded. "Ok. Do you have the meat and 

stuff?" "Yeah. We have every thing." Heero said. "Ok. Let's go. You guys can 

lead the way." She said. They all went to Heero's and Serena's dorm room. 

When they got there Heero went to the kitchen and set out every thing she'll 

need. "Hey Serena, can I help you?" Duo asked. "Sure Duo." Serena said. Duo 

went to help Serena cook in the kitchen.

Well PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think and stuff. Please 

review I really really like it when I get reviews!! 

Thanks, 

Moonluna


	4. Getting settled part two

New Hope

Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been very busy with school, my mom's 

younger sister is getting married in May and she's not in a good mood lately, 

my mom's older sister is going to have a baby in June and my mom has been 

dragging me around looking for baby clothes, my mom's dad was in the hospital 

for a couple days, my mom's mom is constantly worrying about the center 

pieces for -my aunt who is getting married in May's- wedding, my great 

grandma is in the hospital, and my birthday is April 10 and I'm turning 14. 

Well here's chapter 3 of New Hope. Hope you like it. ^_^ 

"Is it just me or do those two kind of act the same?" Trowa asked. "It 

does kind of seem that way. They kind of look like they're related." Quatre 

said. "You're all nuts they can't be related!" Wufei said. "Oh. And why's 

that Wufei?" Heero asked. "Cause first of all Duo doesn't have any family. 

That and she is too cute to be related to that idiot." Wufei said, saying the 

last part under his breath so Duo and Serena wouldn't hear him. "I heard that 

Wufei." Serena said. "Haha. Wu-man has a crush on Serena. Haha." Duo said 

laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. "I do not and don't call me 

Wu-man!" Wufei yelled as he pulled out his sword and started running towards 

Duo but Serena got in his path and he had to stop. Then there was a knock on 

the door. "Um. Who's going to answer the door?" Quatre asked. "I will." Heero 

said. When he answered the door he saw a man with white hair, there was 

someone behind him but Heero couldn't tell whom. "Hello you must be Heero. 

I'm here to see Serena." He said. Heero let them in. "Hello again Heero." 

Luna said. Heero just looked at her. When they came in Serena saw them and 

came running to them. "Luna, Artemis what are you two doing here?" "We came 

to ask you something." Luna said. "What?" Serena asked. "Do you still have 

it?" Artemis asked. "Have what? Oh now I know. Yeah, I do." She said. "Can we 

see it?" Luna asked. "Sure." Serena said while walking in to her room. "And 

who are you two?" Duo asked. "Oh, I'm Luna, Serena's sister and this is 

Artemis Serena's brother." Luna said. "Hi it's nice to meet you. I'm Quatre 

Raberba Winner, that's Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, you know Heero, and that's 

Duo Maxwell." He said. "It's nice to meet Serena's friends." Luna said. 

"What? I'm not her friend." Wufei said. "No you're not Wufei, your more than 

her friend." Duo said laughing. "I'm going to kill you Maxwell!" Wufei 

shouted. "It's nice that our sister is happier and has new friends." Serena's 

"brother" said. "How come Serena never talks about her past?" Quatre asked 

Luna. " Too painful." She answered. "But why?" "Our parents and her friends 

were killed." "She also thinks it's her fault." Artemis said. Serena came 

back out with something in her hands. She handed it to Luna. It was her 

broach with the Silver Imperium Crystal in it. "Good I'll hand on to it for 

you. Oh ya I almost forgot. GIVE ME BACK MY CD!" Luna yelled. "I Don't Have 

Your CD." Serena yelled back. "Artemis do you have my CD?" Luna asked. "No." 

he said laughing. Then Serena started laughing also. "What's so funny?" Luna 

demanded. "We...got board so we..." "What did you two do Serena?" Serena and 

Artemis just started laughing even more. "What did you do?" 

Sorry about the cliffy. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I 

can. Thanks for reading and please review. ^_^

Moonluna.


	5. A couple of laughs

New Hope  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hey I finally got time to write this. God my life is weird…my grandpa gave me bread -he didn't want- to me on my birthday. But I got some cool things. The suckest part is I got sick the day after my birthday. Well I'll get on with the story.   
  
    I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing…although I wish the boys were real…  
  
"We thought it would be fun to…throw it…out the window." Serena said, both her and Artemis laughing. "After we threw it out the window and it hit a…dog in the head." She said laughing harder. "I can't believe you threw my CD out the window and it hit a dog in the head." Luna said while walking into Serena's room. When she came out she had a CD in her hands. "That was my favorite CD." She said walking towards the window in the kitchen and opened it. "To pay you back, say good bye to your CD." Luna sticking her hand out the window with the CD in it. "NO that's my favorite CD. It was Artemis's idea." Serena yelled. Luna dropped the CD. "Nooo!" she said as she ran towards the window. "Oh. No!" Serena said. Everyone heard someone say, "Ow. That hurt." Both Serena and Luna ran away form the window. "Why did you run form the window?" Quatre asked. "Because it hit someone and that person is mad and I don't think anyone would want to get that person mad." Serena said. "And who might this person be?" Trowa asked. "Relena. It hit Relena in the head." Serena said kind of laughing. Duo started laughing real hard. Everyone was laughing. Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Aremis, Luna, Serena, and Heero. "You two hit Relena in the head with a CD. I thought the day would never come." Heero said. "Heero you're always saving her from her getting hurt now you're happy when she got hit with something. Odd." Quatre said. "Well Serena we came here also to ask you and if you want your friends to have dinner tonight. We'll meet at home Serena then we'll all go out to eat. Ok with you guys?" Luna asked. "Sure. You'll pay right?" Duo asked. "Yeah we'll pay Duo. We'll pay for all you guys." Serena said. "Oh Serena you don't have to pay for me. I have lots of money." Quatre said. "I know you know you have lots of money Quatre, but we're paying." Serena said, "Fine but I don't like you doing that." Quatre said. "Well come over what time do you think?" Artemis said. "How about 6:00 pm?" Quatre asked. "That sounds good. Ok Serena you and your friends come over about 6pm. Dress nicely. Ok?" Luna asked. "Yeah." "Well we've got to go. See you guys later. Come on Artemis. Bye." "Bye." 'What is she thinking?' Serena thought. After Luna and Artemis left Serena and the guys ate and went back to classes. After all classes they all went to their dorms, they had 3 hours to waist. "So what do you want to do for about 3 hours?" Serena asked Heero. "I don't know." Heero answered. "Well we might want to finish our homework." She said while sitting at the table starting her homework. "Yeah." Heero said while sitting down across from Serena. A half and hour later. "I'm done what about you Heero are you done?" she asked. "No. Are you done with everything?" he asked her. "Yep. Need help?" "No. I'm almost done." "Ok." She said while walking into her room. In her room, she took her hair out of the two buns, brushed it, and left it down. She lay down to think. 'Mother what should I do?' She got up grabbed her laptop, walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and checked her email. About 5 minutes later Heero finished his homework. He grabbed his laptop and sat in the chair in the living room and started typing away. Serena didn't have mail so she played a game. 2 hours and 25 minutes left till they had to go. 'Man I'm so bored. There is nothing to do.' Serena thought. "Hay Heero." "What is it?" Heero asked her looking up form his computer. "Is it just me or are you bored too?" "Hu?" Heero asked confused. "I'm bored. Are you bored also?" "Not really." "Well what can I do?" "Why don't you go do something with Duo? He's probably bored too." "Fine. It will be fun to spend time with my br…new friend." Serena said quickly. 'That was close, I almost told him Duo is my brother.' She thought. Heero looked at her curiously. She freaked got her keys and ran out the door. Hero just stared at her as she ran out the door. After Serena left her dorm she remembered she didn't know where Duo's dorm was so she went back in to ask Heero. "Um Heero where is Duo's dorm?" "Across form ours." He said. "Ok. Thanks." She said leaving once again. She walked over to Duo's dorm and knocked on the door. When the dorm opened she saw Quatre. "Hello Serena. How are you doing?" "Fine. How are you?" Serena asked the kind-hearted pilot. "Fine. What may I do for you?" he asked kindly. "Is Duo here?" "Yes. Come in and I'll tell him you're here." He said getting out of the way of the door so she could come in. They walked in and Quatre went to go and try to wake Duo up. Serena looked around, the dorm looked like her's and Heero's. Quatre finally got Duo up and the were walking out to the living room. Duo was looking tired but when he turned his head and saw Serena; his tired face turned into a well-rested, happy, cheerful face. "Hey Serena what'ca doing here?" "Nothing much. Just wondering if you'd want to go do something with me." "Of course I do. Why don't we go to the mall and buy CD's?" "That sounds great." "How bout we leave right now?" "Sure but I've got to get my money first. Ok?" "K." "Come on." Serena said dragging Duo out and going over to her dorm.  
  
  
  
    Sorry about miss spelling, I suck at spelling…I think it might have to do with being hit in the head too many times though out my life. Oh well. I know the characters are a little OOC; I don't know why I did that. I've got couples already; you might figure it out, later who Serena is with. And NO I can't tell you yet…it's a surprise…well kind of. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out soon. Please review! 


	6. Shopping and Returning Memories

Subj:**story**  
Date:07/23/2002 9:01:57 AM Pacific Daylight Time  
From:Moonluna410  
To:Moonluna410  
  
New Hope   
Chapter 5  
  
Yay! I got another chapter out. ^_^ Things are very weird in my life right now… especially with my aunt's wedding. It's hilarious…She's having a small wedding at one of the groom's family's house, it's like out in the country, there's rock and dirt for the ground; where the wedding is going to be-outside-and if it rains at first my aunt's future husband wanted to put a blue tarp up but she talked him into getting some thing nicer, my aunt had her fiancé's sister or something make her flowers but she never got to asking my aunt what she wanted so my aunt went and bought some, and she hasn't told her yet or just did a couple days ago. Where they planed to have the reception, same place were the wedding was in this pole barn thing or something…the people hasn't put cement on the ground yet so there's a dirt ground…my aunt was pissed…so now she's looking for a different place for the reception. It's very funny. My mom and me make fun of it cause it's just soo funny, my mom is the only brides maid and she spent like $400 for the dress and like $40 for her shoes and my mom's saying like she's paying over 400 dollars for her sister's Hillbilly wedding…yeah it's very nice… well on with the story.  
( )= Author note. I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heero heard the door open then close. The only thing he saw was a blur run into Serena's room and Duo standing by the door. Heero stared at Duo. "Ha. We're going shopping. Do you need anything?" Duo asked Heero. "What kind of shopping?" Heero asked him. "We're going to the mall and then to the grocery store. Need anything?" Serena told him. "Yeah. There's a grocery list on the fridge." "I'll get the items on there." She said going to the fridge. She grabed the list and walked towards the door. "Be back in about an hour." She said taking Duo's wrist and going out the door closing it after her. "Why would you want to go shopping?" she asked Duo. "I was bored and I know girls like shopping and I wanted to spend time with you." "Thanks." "You're welcome." After 45 minutes they finished all the shopping and decided to go to the park. (Duo has a car so they used that to get around…just to let you know.) "Thanks again for spending time with me." "I should be thanking you for spending time with me." "Why?" "The guys don't spend time with me cause I'm always joking." "Ha. My friends would laugh and make fun of me cause I was a klutz, crybaby, and irresponsible almost always. But no matter what we were friends." "Yeah." Duo said looking at Serena.   
They sat down on a bench. "I love you Serena." Serena just stared at him like he was crazy. "What the?" Was all Serena said. "What is it Sere? What's wrong?" he asked, "don't you remember when I use to call you Sere? I know you already know I'm your brother why do you look so surprised?" "When did you start to remember?" "You were in my dreams or at least I thought they were dreams. And I met you and realized that they weren't dreams, they were memories and then when I was taking a nap before you came I had a dream. There was a beautiful woman, she looked like a goddess and she said 'My dear son, so I see you found your twin sister' and then I asked who, but she disappeared and then another memory came in my mind, I saw you sitting in the garden picking flowers. You were like mother peaceful, king, loving, and goddess like beauty." "Oh, Duo I've missed you so much." She said crying and hugging her brother, "Did you also know that Luna and Artemis are really cats?" "Oh course I did Serena. I remembered they helped mom out and helped protect us." "Yeah, should we well everyone?" "No. We wont tell anyone, not even Luna and Artemis that my memories have awakened." "I kind of get it, it'll be like a joke." "Yeah and it'll make our friends wonder what in the fuck in going on."   
"Ha. They'll think we're dating cause we're spending so much time together." "Isn't it a great joke?" "Yeah. Well we should get going back." "Yeah." They went to the car and drove back to the dorms. Once they got there they had to carry about 20 bags up 2 flights of stairs. (including the stairs in front of the school.) When they got to the door they opened it and dropped everything once they got in the door. In the living room was Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei looking at them. "Where sis you two go?" Trowa asked. "Yeah what store did you robe?" Wufei said trying to be funny. (Wufei being funny…*faints*) "We went shopping you baka. Both Heero and Quatre knew where we went." Serena said angrily. "Wow calm down Sere, Wufei is just joking." Duo told her. "Fine. What are you guys doing?" she asked the others. "We were waiting for you. It's almost time to go." Quatre informed her. "Oh. And look all you guys are dressed up, even Heero and Wufei." She said sarcastically. "I'll go get dressed and you do what ever you need to do then we'll go. Ok Sere?" Duo asked his sister. "Yeah. The rest of you stay right here." She said pointing her finger to the others and then went in her room. 10 minutes later Duo came in and sat down in the chair by Serena's door. "What's taking so long?" Wufei asked pissed off from waiting. "One of us go see." Trowa said in a hushed voice. They all looked at each other. "I'll go." Duo said. He walked to Serena's door and knocked on it.   
"Who is it?" "It's me Sere." She opened the door, dragged duo in and closed the door. "I think they like each other." Wufei told the others. "It's strange." Trowa said. Meanwhile in Serena's room. "I don't know what to wear Duo." "How about the new dress you bought today?" "Good idea." She said while walking to her closet. She changed quickly in to her new dress. (she dressed in the closet so Duo wouldn't see her change.) "Wow sis you look good in that dress." "Thanks. Now what should I do with my hair?" "That one I don't know yet." "You're no help then." "How about you crimp your hair and put it into a half ponytail thing?" "You're good. If Mina was here she'd have you go shopping and you'd be doing each other's hair." She said kind of laughing. "I miss her too Serena. They were our friends and protectors. It was a shame they died." " It's my fault they died. They died protecting Me." She said while her eyes started watering and tears went running down her face. "It's not your fault Sere. Now you better stop crying your starting to look like a raccoon with your make up smearing." "They both started laughing real hard and everybody in the living room head them laughing. "What in the world are they laughing about?" Wufei asked to no one in particular.   
Serena and Duo finally stopped laughing, Serena did her hair and fixed her make up. 10 minutes after they went in they came out. Sere was wearing a knee length dress. It was dark blue, sleeveless and had a bow in the back and was a little shorter then the dress. (kind of like the bows on the outfits of the sailor scouts.) "Well are we going to get going or just sit here and stare at the TV?" Serena asked them. They all turned to look at her. 'Man duo was right, she is hot.' (haha you'd never guess who that was. ^_^)   
The end.. Till next time   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ just kidding ……  
Heero thought. "Well are we gona get going?" Sere asked again. "Oh yes, but who is driving?" Quatre asked. "I will. I've got a car." Serena said. "When did you get a car?" Duo asked. "I got it when Luna bought it for me. " "How did it get here?" "By aliens Duo. What do you think? When Luna and Artemis came over they gave me the keys." "Oh. Well ok. Can we all fit in there." "Yeah. 3in front, 3 in back." "I'm gona sit next to Serena." Duo said. "I'll sit next to Duo." Quatre said. "Ok. Then you three will sit in the back." She said pointing to Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. They went down stairs and pilled into the car and started driving to Luna and Artemis's. Duo started pushing the buttons for he radio. He would stop whenever a good song came on.   
  
  
Ok now it's really the end of the chapter. Sorry for getting this chapter out so late. Any ways…when I typed the top part up there it was a while ago so now I have more new news. My Aunt got married, my other aunt had a baby boy, School's out, and, I moved with my mom, that's why it took so long to get this chapter out. A couple of weeks ago I went to South Dakota with my dad, his wife, and her kid…it sucked 10 hours in the car with them in like 90 degree weather. June 25 was my father's birthday, though I didn't do anything with him. Then June 28 was my friend's birthday, and June 29 was my one of my cousin's wedding day-it was out side and was like 90 degrees out- but it was kind of fun. Well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you Review and tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks.   
Mooluna   



	7. Kickin' Back and watching a movie

New Hope 

**Chapter 6   **

            Not much to say but I hope you like this chapter. ^_^ 

       speaking telepathically.   I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

            "Duo would you stop messing with the radio?" Serena asked her brother. "But I'm bored and there's nothing else to do but mess with the radio." Duo told her, "Do you have anything for me to do Sere?" "What so you want?" "What do you have?" "I have gum, tictacs, and magazines." "Can I have a piece of gum and a magazine?" "Sure." She said handing him some gum and a magazine. After 5minutes they got to their destination, Serena turned off the car. "Well we're here." "It's an apartment building. You live in an apartment?" "Duo asked. "It's temporary. Just for now until we buy a house." Serena told them. "Some on lets go." Serena said. They all started walking to the apartment. Hello Serena.  Hello Luna. How are you? Fine, and you? Fine. I just wish Duo would remember soon. Yeah I wish I would remember soon. Duo laughed telepathically. Duo we we're supposed to tell them. Sorry Sere. I thought it would be better this was, but we can fool the others, they don't know any thing. Looks like you remember Duo. It's nice to see you again. Yeah. Serena and Duo started laughing out loud, the others just looked at them like they were crazy. Serena stopped, knocked on the door, and opened the door. "Luna we're here."  

            "I'm just fixing my hair." Luna yelled form her room. "For an hour now." Artimes muttered. "You spend that much time on your some times too Artimes." Serena reminded him. You're mean Serena. I know I am. "Bite me!" Artimes said with a sarcastic voice. "Fuck you!" "Bitch!" "Asshole!" "Would you stop fighting?!" Luna yelled at Serena and Artimes. "Make me!" Artimes said, realizing the mistake he just made. " Uh on" Serena said running to Duo so she should hide behind him. "What the? What did you say?" Luna asked Artimes angrily. "Um. We have company and we should get going." Artimes said quickly. "You're right. Come on lets get going. Are we going to walk or two cars?" Luna asked nicely. "Two cars. I'll drive one and you or Artimes will take the other. There's 8 of us, so 4 in each car. In mine I'll take Duo. Who else will come with me?" Serena asked. "Me and Heero will go with you Serena. Trowa and Wufei will go with Luna and Artimes." Quatre told her. "Ok. Lets go." She said. They went to get into the cars and went to the restaurant. After they finished eating they (Serena, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero) said goodbye to Luna and Artimes and left back to their dorms. "Thanks again for taking us out for dinner." Quatre said thanking Serena for the fifth time.   

            "You're welcome Quatre. Now please stop thanking me." Serena told him while they all walked up towards their dorms. "Ok." Quatre said a little red in the face. Man, why is he so shy Duo? Who knows? I think he's shyer when it comes to girls. Interesting. Very interesting. "Hey. I have an idea." "Oh no this is bad the braided baka has an idea." Wufei snorted. "Anyways," Duo said ignoring Wufei's comment. "How about all of us go to Heero's and Sere's and watch a movie?"   "That sounds like a great idea Duo. What do you think Heero?" Serena asked her roommate with puppy dog eyes. There was no way Heero could say no. 'Why can't I say no to her? Her eyes look so sad and full of pain. Why?' He thought to himself, and then remembered what Luna told them. 'Her friends and family were all killed except Luna and Artimes. She thinks it's her fault everyone died.' "Fine what movie?" "How about 'Ever After'?" Serena asked. "Fine." Since it was all right with everyone, they went into the dorm. "So what is 'Ever After' about?" Trowa asked. "Well it's about…opps not the movie most guys would like. It's too romantic and stuff, no fighting in it. Hum, what other movies that we all would like to see? What kinds of movies do you guys like?" Serena asked. "Action." All the guys answered. "Ok. Let me think." "Do you know any movies? If not we're picking." Wufei said.   

" I know one. I've seen it. I thought it was good movie." Serena explained. "What's it? Comedy, action? What?" Heero asked. "It's romance and kind of comedy. It's a good movie." "What's it called?" Trowa asked. "'The Wedding Planner.'"  "We'll watch it with you tonight but you have to watch the movie we pick out tomorrow night. Do we have a deal?" Wufei said. "Sure." She said going to her room. She came out with a movie in her hand and she put the movie in the VCR. Heero was sitting on the left side of the couch, a space then Duo and on the right side next to Duo, Quatre. Wufei sat in the left chair and Trowa in the right chair. She sat down next to Heero and Duo, and watched the movie. A half an hour later all the boys were still awake. (amazing they're still awake a half an hour into a romantic movie.) But Serena on the other hand was almost to the point of passing out. She laid her head on Duo's shoulder using it as a pillow. Heero was glancing at her every now and then. 'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I wonder what she and Duo are up to? The actions they're taking, such as spending so much time together. Duo already has a nick name for her kind of and the weird thing is, she just got here today and it seams like they're dating.' Heero thought. 

            About 20 minutes later, Serena rolled over and put her head on Heero's shoulder. Heero was none the least surprised. He was thinking about pushing her head of his shoulder but then remembered she was sleeping; it's not exactly her fault. Duo looked over to Heero and saw Serena's head on his shoulder and a surprised look on his face. "Ha. Heero don't worry she wont bite you, she's sleeping." Duo said laughing, "You should she the look on your face. Does anyone have a camera?" Duo asked. "Here you go Duo." Quatre said pulling out a camera out of nowhere and handing it to Duo. (who knows where he got a camera from and why he's carrying it around. I don't know and don't think I want to know. Best not to ask.) Duo started taking pictures of Heero then gave the camera back to Quatre. "I'm going to kill you Duo."Heero said starting to get up. "No Heero, don't get up. You'll wake up Sere." Duo said. "Why do you call her Sere Duo?" Trowa asked. "Cause it's easier to say." Duo quickly answered. Serena stretched and put her head on Heero's lap and her legs on Duo's. After the movie was over they all sat there doing nothing but looking at the sleeping princess of the moon. (Remember, they don't know Duo and Serena are brother and sister and that they are prince and princess of the moon.) "What do we do now it's still early?" Quatre asked. "Don't know." Trowa said. 

            Well I have you guessed whom Serena is going to be with yet? If not then you'll just have to wait and find out… which won't have more "clues" until like…I think its chapter 9 and 10. Well hope you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you think.              Thanks,  Moonluna.    


	8. Falling asleep during breakfast

New Hope 

**Chapter 7   **

*grumbles*  "I do…"*looks over shoulder, sees Heero pointing his best friend at   the back of head* 

             "Say it! Or Omoe O Korosu!" 

             "Fine! I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! *turns to Heero*  Happy?!" 

              "Hn." *puts away gun and leaves house*  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            They were just sitting there thinking when they heard a small cry. They all looked at Serena, she was lying there mumbling something and crying. "What is she saying?" Quatre asked. "She's mumbling. I can't hear it." Duo answered looking at his sister concerned. "What's wrong with her?" Heero asked. "She's having a nightmare." Duo said. "No. I'm sorry Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita. Please don't die. Please stay here, don't die." Serena said while sleeping. 

     ~Serena's Dream~  

            All the sailor scouts were laying on the ground covered with their own blood, barely breathing, and dieing. "Serena we're sorry. We're dieing. We know it and you know it. Promise us you'll be happy and live your life." Mina told her. "No. I'm sorry Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita. Please don't die. Please stay here, don't die." Serena said. "Promise us Serena." Raye said. "But…" Serena started but was cute off by Lita. "No! Promise us Serena!" "I promise." Serena said with tears in her eyes.  "We'll be watching over you Serena." Amy said. "Bye Princess." All of them said. "Bye my friends." Serena said and with that the four inner scouts and outer scouts and Darien disappeared. "I'll miss you all so much. Good Bye." Serena said falling to her knees and cried her heart out.  

        ~End of Serena's Dream~   

   Serena woke up with a jolt and hugged Duo. "What's wrong Sere?" Duo asked. "It's the memory. The memory keeps on haunting me in my sleep." Serena said. "What's it about?" Duo asked. "It was when my friends were lying there dieing and then they made me promise them to be happy and live my life. Then they said they'll be watching over me and then they said goodbye and died. My friends were the only thing left and now their gone. I lost everyone because evil was jealous of my happy and peaceful life." Serena said crying while Duo hugged her. "It's alright Sere we're here." Duo said trying to comfort her. "But what if some thing to you guys? I'll have nothing." "Why don't you go to bed? Come on I'll carry you." Duo said lifting her up and brought her to her room. He set her on her bed and covered her up and sat on the edge. "Thanks Duo." "What are brothers for? Now get some sleep." Duo whispered. "Good night." "Good night Sere." Duo said while he walking to the door. He walked out and closed the door behind him.   

            "Is she ok?" Quatre asked Duo while he walked in to the living room. "Yeah she just needs to get some sleep." "We all should go to bed, we have school tomorrow." Trowa said getting up and walking towards the door. Wufei and Quatre fallowed Trowa out the door and to their dorms. "If any thing happens to Sere can you come and get me Heero?" Duo asked Heero. "Yeah. I will." "Good night Heero." Duo said closing the dorm door and going to his. Heero stood there for a while and then went into his room for some sleep. Next morning, 7:13 am. Serena got up out of bed and opened the door and walked out. Hero was sitting at the kitchen table with his face inches form his bowl of hot cereal. "Looks like you're tired Heero. How late did you stay up?" Serena asked him. He didn't hear what she said he fell asleep and his face went down into the hot cereal right when the door opened and Duo came walking in with Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei right behind him.   

            "Hay Heero." Duo said coming into the kitchen and looked for some food. No one noticed that Heero's face down in his cereal. Duo fond some thing to eat and sat down next to Heero, still not noticing Heero. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei sat on the couch also still not noticing Heero. Duo looked at Serena, who was just staring. "What's wrong Sere?" Duo asked her. "You don't notice, do you?" "Notice what?" "That Heero's face is down in his hot cereal." "Wha?" Duo asked turning and looked at Heero still asleep in his cereal. "Ha.Ha. Heero wake up." Duo said shaking him. Heero woke up and when he lifted his head up everyone was laughing. "What's so funny?" Heero asked in monotone looking at the other. He had cereal stuck to his face; the others just started laughing harder. Serena grabbed some paper towels and walked over to Heero and said, "You fell asleep in your bowl." While giving him the paper towels.   

            "Thanks." he said gruffly, taking the paper towels and wiping off the food that was sticking to his face. "How late did you stay up?" Serena asked getting a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Duo and Heero. "Hn." "What did you say Heero?" "As late as I wanted to. It's none of your business." He said sharply. "Sorry for asking. I was just a little worried bout you that's all." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice, getting up with her bowl of cereal and walked into her room closing the door behind her. "Ah. Did you hear that Heero? She was worried about you." Duo said with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Why would she worry about Yuy? She's dating you isn't she?" Wufei said more then asked. "Wha? You guys think we're dating?" "Aren't you? I mean you two act like it." Trowa said. "No we aren't. We're just good friends, we have a lot in common." Duo told them. Serena's door opened and she walked into the kitchen. "I'm taking a shower." She said walking into the bathroom. Five minutes after she went into the bathroom a black cat with a golden crescent moon on it's head walked out of her room. 

            Lol. That was fun to write. Hope you liked this chapter and hope you'll review. 

                        Thanks, Moonluna.   


	9. Luna's visit to the dorm

New Hope 

**Chapter 8   **

*Duo runs out of house screaming* "Ah!!!" 

*Wufei comes out running seconds later*  "Maxwell! Come back here you baka!" 

*Quatre walks out and sweat drops and shakes his head.* 

*Moonluna walks over to Quatre* "What's going on with those two?" 

"Duo painted Wufei's Gundam bright pink and wrote 'Wufei loves boys' on it." Quatre explained. 

*Looks at Quatre and starts to pout* "Duo was suppose to wait for me to do that. Oh well at least it's not me being chased." *Quatre shook his head and walks inside*

*Duo runs by and stops in front of Moonluna* "This is your fault. You told me to do this. *looks behind him and saw Wufei getting closer.* HELP ME!" 

"Only if you do the disclaimer." 

"Fine. Moonluna does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, and there's no use suing cause all you'd get is some note books, some books, and some gum. Now Help Me!" 

"Ok. Wufei could you stop so we can get on with the fic?"

"No. Weak Onna!" 

"I'll give you back your katana." 

"Fine." Wufei grumbles and goes back in the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

            The cat walked up to Duo and rubbed its head on his leg. "Were did that cat come from?" Trowa asked. "It's mine." Serena said walking out of the bathroom. "When did you get the cat in here?" Quatre asked. "She came through the window last night while I was sleeping." "Is it an outdoor cat?" Quatre asked. "Not really. She must have sneaked past Luna and came here." She said picking up the cat and sat in the chair. She had a light blue sundress on and her hair down. "What's her name?" Duo asked smirking. "Well I was going to call her Luna but that's my sister's name, so I named her…Serene." Serena said glaring at her brother. "What's Serene mean?" Wufei asked clueless of what it meant. "It means peaceful, calmness, clearness, or fair." Heero informed them. "Wow. How did you know that?" Serena asked in a teasing voice. "I'm smart." "Then how come I used to never do my homework and got 30's on math tests and yesterday I finished my homework before you did?" "Serena you got 30's on you math tests?" Quatre asked like he miss heard what she said. 

            "Yeah but I didn't do stuff and did bad in school and other things cause I wanted to." "How can you want to be stupid?" Wufei asked in his I'm better than you cause you're a weak onna voice. "If I did well I'd get the attention I didn't want. Yeah I pretended to be a klutz, crybaby, didn't do my homework, didn't study, got up late, was late for school every day, fell asleep during class, pretended I didn't care about things, spent all my money on clothes, food, and games, ate a lot, flirted with guys I thought was good looking even when I had a boyfriend, and lots of other things." Serena stated. "Ha. You had a boyfriend even though you did all those things?" Wufei snorted. "Yeah, I did. But I don't anymore." "Why?" Quatre asked pleasantly. "He probably cheated on you for some one better." Wufei said. Duo glared at his friend, even though Wufei was his friend no one talked about his sister like that, but didn't do anything cause the other's would ask questions. "I didn't love him. He was more like a brother to me than a boyfriend and any ways he's dead." "What'd you do? Kill him?" Again Wufei said making fun of Serena. The cat started hissing. Luna stop it! He's being too rude and noisy. Luna retorted. 

            He's all right Luna. That's just the way he is. Duo's right Luna. Fine. Luna jumped off Sere's lap and went into her room. "Sorry about Serene. The same person who killed my friends killed him. But the killer got caught and that's a good thing." "That's sad." Quatre said being the kind-hearted person he is. "Yeah, whatever." She mumbled as she went to her room brushed her hair and then grabbed her books and laptop and sat in the chair again. After Heero took a shower they went to classes, came back and decided to do their homework then ordered pizza and watched a movie. The boys decided on 'Rush Hour' with Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker. (an: I love this movie. One of my favs.) Serena stayed up through that movie but afterwards went to bed. About 10 minutes after Serena went to bed the buys talked. "I wonder why Serena, Luna, and Artemis don't talk about their past besides that their friends and family were killed? They didn't say where they lived before moving here." Trowa said. Duo looked at him with fear in his eyes that went unnoticed by everyone. "Let's leave them alone for now. They just got here." Quatre said. They all went to bed. A week had gone by and it was the same routine every day; got up, went to classes, did their homework, went to bed, and some times watched movies.    

Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get more chapters out but it will be harder when school starts. I hate school. It's soooo boring. This year I'm going into 9th grade, High School. -_-  this will suck.  Please review. 


	10. The Scouts are back

New Hope  Chapter 9    

I hope you like New Hope so far. I'm getting more chapters out faster than before…that's like amazing for me. I've been having a lot of time on my hands lately…at least during the day around lunchtime. In this chapter as you can probably guess from the chapter title…the scouts are making a come back. So on with the story. 

 Oh and remember I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Thanks.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~    

            One day, about a two weeks after Serena arrived Serena, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre where taking a stroll around the school to get out of the dorms, Serena bumped into someone, she looked up to say sorry and there was Setsuna…(dun. dun) standing right there in front of Serena. Serena's face showed a large amount of shock. The guys noticed this and where staring at both of them, except Duo who was wearing a smile that went unobserved by the others. "Hi Serena. How are you?" Serena just stared at her. How am I supposed to feel? I mean you're suppose to be dead aren't you? Serena asked telepathically tilting her head slightly sideways still staring at her. We were brought back to life and sent to this dimension. How? Your mother. The inners and Hataru will be going to school here and me and the outers will be teaching. Setsuna smiled. "Where are they?" Serena asked. "Right here Serena." Mina said. "You know we couldn't be separated from you very long." Raye said. "Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy. I thought I lost you guys forever." Sere said running over to her friends and hugging them. While the inners were trying to calm Sere down, Setsuna was talking to Duo through their minds. Hi Duo. Hi Pluto. How are you? Fine. How about you. Happy that Sere is happy and the others are back. That's good. "I thought Serena said you guys were dead." Wufei said. 

            "Ah…she thought we were cause we left and didn't say anything to her." Setsuna said making you an excuse for not being dead. "What happened to her family besides Luna and Artimes and also her boyfriend?" Trowa asked. "They were really killed. Serena must of thought we were dead cause we just left and they were killed before we left." Setsuna explained trying not to be nervous. The Gundam Pilots decided not to dig anymore into it so didn't ask any more questions about it. Haruka, Mihiru, and Hotaru walked over to Setsuna and the boys. Serena also walked up to them. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. Any ways this is Mina {pointing to a girl with long blond hair up in a red bow}, this is Amy {the girl with short blue hair}, that's Raye {the girl with waist length black cherry hair}, that's Lita {the girl with brown hair up into a high ponytail}, that's Hotaru {shoulder length blackish hair}, that's Michiru {aqua shoulder length hair}, that's Haruka {short blond hair, kind of boyish}, and this is Setsuna {greenish hair up in a half bun down to her ankles}. Me, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy are 17; Hotaru is 13; and Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru are 23." She said smiling. "Oh and girls this is Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy, and Duo Maxwell."

            Mina's eyes grew slightly larger when she saw Duo. Hey babe. Duo? Yep. Oh Mina I missed you so much. Mina and Duo were about to hug each other but were stopped by Serena. No. Not while the boys are here. They'll ask questions. Ok sis. Ok Serena. Serena smiled when she looked at her brother and friend. 'They make such a cute couple.' She thought. "So Serena, what should we do?" Amy asked looking and Duo and Serena smiling knowing that Serena if finally happy cause she has her friends back and found her brother. Serena and Mina got a mischievous glint in their eyes. Raye and Lita saw this and inwardly groaned knowing what the two blond girls had in store for them all. "Shopping!" Mina and Serena yelled throwing their fists in the air with determination on their faces. The other girls and Duo laughed while the boys looked horrified. "We're going shopping and you boys are coming with us." Serena declared glaring at the boys. They saw her glare, that was silently threatening them if they didn't come there'd be hell to pay. Duo looked at his sister and gulped. 'Man she's worse than Heero with that glare. Dude I know how tuff she is so there's no way to get out.' The boys nodded afraid to find out what would happen if they didn't agree. "Good. How bout you girls? Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru?" Serena asked looking at the outer scouts. 

            "As much as that sounds and as much as we would, we can't. We've gota get things ready and little things like that. Plus we were going to see Luna and Artimes. But we'll see you later. Bye girls. Good luck guys, you'll need it." Setsuna said leaving with a laughing Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. "Well that leaves just us. Let's get going." Serena said starting for the exit with the others following but was stopped by a high-pitched voice screaming. "Heeeeeeeerrrrrooooo!!!!" the next thing a pink blur ran towards Heero and clutched onto him like a child would to a stuffed animal. (an: though Heero is cuter than a stuffed animal. He's like a teddy bear…..with no feelings…..and guns..^_^ anyways…) "OH Heero I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been sooo busy. But we're together again. Oh Heero I love you soooo much. Let's get married. We'll have a family. It'll just be you and me and when we're a little older we'll have kids…oh they'll be sooo cute. We'll have a boy and he'll be just like you….we can give him a toy squirt gun for his first birthday. Won't it be sooo cute and sooo wonderful?" Relena rambled still hugging closely to "Her Heero".  The girls were trying really hard not to laugh, except Serena who looked ready to kill. 'What in the hell does that pacifist monkey think she's going to achieve by suffocating him? I hate to admit it but I've got feelings for him. I liked him when I first saw him. Those eyes. Erg…I'll think about that later right now I gota find out how to get rid of that…that pink loving freak excuse as a princess.' She glared hard at Relena, of coarse only two people saw this. Duo and Mina looked at each other smiling like there was no tomorrow. Both had the same idea on their mind. 'It's time to play match maker.'         

            ^_^ hope you like this chapter and please review……I think I deserve some reviews, I wrote this chapter with Wufei yelling at me bout how non weak he is and how I didn't make him stand up to Serena and the girls about going shopping…

   "That's right onna! You weak onna. I could of taken those girls. Baka onna…should have let me…but no you had to make me act weak not standing up for my self…*Moonluna leaves Wufei talking to himself.* I'm not weak I would have taken those weak onnas. Hey you get back here onna! I'm not done talking to you! I wouldn't be yelling at you if you'd just give me back my katana and you and Maxwell say you're sorry for painting Nataku Pink and writing, "Wufei likes boys" on it!" 

     "Duo painted it Pink and Wrote "Wufei loves boys" not likes boys on it." Moonluna yelled to Wufei laughing.  

"ONNA YOU BETTER RUN!" Wufei yelled running after her. 

            


	11. Cat fight and Bad boy's back

                             New Hope 

**                               Chapter 10 **

Sorry I haven't gotten any chapters out sooner but school started and I've been busy lately. *sigh* I *yawn* hate school…sooo tired…I think that wakening up at 5:50 am is  _way _too early…an ungodly hour to wake up at…and then have to carry my backpack around with all my books in it because I don't have enough time to stop at my locker so I get to my classes in time and I can't put them in my locker if I need them because the only time I'd be able to get them is after school and I can't because I might miss my bus to go to my locker to get my books or I wont find a spot to sit on the bus cause there's a lot a people that ride the bus…anyways…I hope that you like this chapter…on with the story.

            I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena finally got the nerve to tell the princess to get lost. "Um… excuse me Miss Relena, can you let go of Mr.Yuy please he's lacking oxygen and that's not a good thing," Serena said sweetly. The girls looked at her like she had grown another head. Relena looked at her. "Why's that not a good thing?" Relena asked in a snotty tone. "Cause if you don't he won't be with us anymore." Serena said trying to keep her voice sweet. "What?" "He'll drop dead you bitch. What are you that big of a baka?" Serena yelled no longer able to be nice. Relena gasped and let go of Heero. She faced Serena and slapped her. The girls got really mad and were about to do something when Serena looked at them and shook her head for them not to interfere. All the boys looked at Relena with shock written on their faces. Serena lunged at Relena, which resulted with both ending up on the floor.  Both Serena and Relena were pulling each other's hair, slapping each other and punching in the middle of the hall on the floor. The girls and Duo were laughing their heads off, while Quatre was trying to stop fighting, Trowa was leaning on the wall for support cause he was laughing so hard, Wufei was chuckling, and Heero looked at the two girls on the ground with surprise and shock written on his face. 'I'm glade Serena did that. But why did she do that? No even though I have feelings for her, she would never like me. She's to innocent and would never like me. I've got too much blood on m hands, plus I'm the Perfect Soldier I'm suppose to be emotionless. Suppose to have and show no any emotions. But I really like her. Erg…I gota stop thinking about her.' Heero battled in his mind. 

            Quatre finally pulled the girls a part but couldn't hold them for long. Wufei went up and held Relena by the wrists so she couldn't get away. Serena was still trying to punch Relena and Quatre couldn't hold her back much longer. "Ah. Can I have some help here?" Quatre asked looking at the boys. Duo was going to go hold his sister back but Heero got there before he did. Heero walked over to Serena and held her wrists behind her back so she couldn't go after Relena Peacecrap…craft. "You're supposed to be a princess?" Serena asked with a look of disgust on her face. "Yes. I am a Princess. I was once Queen of the world. So you better treat me with respect commoner." Relena demanded. The girls looked ready to kill Relena for that comment even Amy. Duo glared at the blond pink loving pacifist bitch getting ready to kill her for what she said to his sister. "You're a poor excuse for a princess!" Serena shouted glaring at her. "You're a commoner. I'm a Princess that gives me more power and respect." Relena said with wide heartless eyes. "You bitch!" Serena screamed trying to get out of Heero's stone steel grasp. There was a explosion coming from outside making a hole in the wall next to were the group was standing. There was a tall figure of what appeared to be a man stepping through the hole his figure shadowed by the dust from the rubble, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru came running when they got there the figure came out of the dust. When they saw him all the scouts gasped.   

            Sorry for ending it. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks. Please review. Moonluna.


	12. Once lost love turns up badder than ever

New Hope 

**       Chapter 11                     **

Erg…I hate it when it's cold out side, I'm starting to get a cold. Anyways on with the story…

          I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Serena stopped struggling in Heero's grasp, stared in shock with wide blue eyes. Heero looked down at her with question in his eyes. "Serena. Come here my love. Don't you miss me?" the man said with his arms open and a smirk on his face. "Darien." Serena whispered with tears in her eyes. Haruka narrowed her eyes at Darien. "How'd you get here?" she asked looking at Darien to Setsuna. Setsuna shrugged and also narrowed her eyes at Darien. Darien looked around at the group till his eyes rested on Duo then on Serena. "Ah. Family together again. Isn't that sweet." Darien cooed. The boys and Relena except Duo looked at Darien with shock, confusion, and curiosity on their faces. Duo glared at him. Luna and Artemis came running towards them stopping next to Heero and Serena. "Serena are you ok?" Luna asked as Heero let Serena go. Serena stood there dazed. Luna walked over to her and wrapped her in a big hug. Darien looked at Luna and Artemis and smirked. "Hello Luna, Artemis. Have you two gotten married yet?" "How'd you get here?" Haruka asked again. "I have my ways. So Serena are you happy? Your friends are back, I'm back, you found you brother, and soon me and you will rule." Darien said still smirking. "Serena don't go hear him. He's changed and not for the better either." Raye said, her voice low glancing at Serena with narrowed eyes. "Darien. What's wrong with you?" Serena asked her voice wavering. "Nothing is wrong with me. My love. I'd be even happier if you'd be with me though." "How'd you get here?"   

          "Does it matter my love? We're together again. Now come here." Darien cooed with his arms open. "Tell Me! How did you get here?!" Serena screamed. Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Heero, and Relena still looked at the others shocked and confused as hell. "You don't know them." Darien said glaring at Serena. "Who are they?" Serena demanded. "His name is Pandion and his daughter Philomela. They brought me here and told me if I really love you I can bring you. If you don't come nicely then I can take you by force and if I don't want to take you by force you'll be considered our enemy and I must get rid of you." Darien said pulling out a katana from behind his back and putting it towards Serena's neck. "You have 5 days to make up your mind. I'll be back soon. And please chose the right thing, come with me and no one will end up hurt. See you soon my love." Darien said laughing then disappeared. Serena sank down on her knees, tears decorating her face. "What do I do? He's changed. I feel this happened before I even left home. How could have this happened Setsuna? You know more than we do, it's your job." Serena demanded looking with cold eyes at Setsuna. "I'm sorry Serenity. I knew nothing of this. I don't know what will happed or what we should do." Setsuna said looking down with sad eyes at the ground. "We can fight for you Serenity." Michiru said looking at Serena in the eyes. "Whatever you think is best." Haruka said standing tall. "We will follow your orders." Lita said standing next to Haruka. "We will follow you r wishes." Mina said standing next to Lita. 

          "We will be there with you." Amy said standing next to Mina. "We are best friends almost like family. We will protect you." Raye said standing next to Amy. "We will fight with you." Setsuna said looking up at her princess. "We'll always stand next to you." Hotaru said smiling. "We'll all understand your choices and help you make choices." Artemis said smiling at Serena. "We will be with you no matter what happens. Always remember you have us here and remember that what is happening and what will happen is not your fault." Luna said hugging Serena tighter. Duo opened his arms waiting for his sister to come to him. Serena walked over to Duo and hugged him tightly. "I love you Sere. You will always be my sister. I bet mom's proud of you. I know I am." Duo whispered to her so the others wouldn't hear, smiling. Relena and the other boys looked at the group confused as hell still and getting more confused. "Thanks Duo. I'm glade you're my brother." Serena whispered back and kissed him on the cheek. Heero glared at Duo. 'I knew I'd never had a chance with her. That braided baka lied, he said he wasn't with her but it surly looks like they're together.' "Um…would anyone care to explain what's going on?" Quatre asked looking at the group. "No not really." Serena said smiling letting go of Duo and looking around the group, then started laughing nervously. "Speak onna. Now!" Wufei said narrowing his eyes at Serena and the girls and also Duo for he must know what's going on. 

Please review. Thanks Moonluna. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	13. Due for an explanation

                                                **New Hope **

**                                                Chapter 12  **

            Sorry I haven't up dated lately. I've been really busy. Well I hope you like this chapter. 

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena looked at Setsuna who closed her eyes and nodded. She looked at the others; Michiru, Hotaru, Mina, and Amy nodded but Haruka, Raye, and Lita hesitated then nodded. Serena looked at her brother who looked at his friends then at his sister. You can tell them Sere but you are not to tell Relena. She mustn't and shouldn't know. Ok. But how do we get rid of her Duo? Um…don't know. arg…you're not much help. Maybe I can help Serena. Raye? What will you do? Serena asked telepathy to Raye. I could say I have to go to the bathroom. And instead of going to the bathroom I'll start a small fire in Relena's office, since there's a bathroom next to her office. ok. You do that, then come back and tell Relena that there's a fire then all of us will go some where else away from here to tell the boys. you two have really good idea's. Hey Raye, could you set fire to her desk and her closet in her office? Sure Duo. Duo, Serena, and Raye smiled at each other. "How bout we tell you after I use the restroom?" Raye asked and started walking to the bathroom. "Onna, hold it." Wufei barked. (an: lol that sounds funny. You know what I mean by barked…hopefully…lol) "But I really really gota go." Raye said walking to where the bathroom was. 

            Raye came back running back two minutes later. "Miss Relena. There's a fire in you office." Raye said flailing her arms about and pointing. "What!?!" Relena said running to her office. Haruka looked at Raye and Serena and started laughing. "That wasn't nice you guys. Though I'm glad you got rid of her." She said in between laughs. "We had to. Now we better hurry and get out of here before she comes back." Serena said starting for the exit with the girls following behind with Duo. "Onna's where are you going? You got to explain now." Wufei yelled. "We are going to but we can't here." Serena explained. "We can go to out place." Setsuna said walking past Serena. "Are you guys coming?" Duo asked his friends and started following Setsuna. The guys and girls followed Setsuna and Duo to the cars. They got in the vehicles and drove to the girls place. Once they got to their destination they got out of the cars and followed Setsuna into the living room. "Have a seat boys." Setsuna said sitting in a chair in front of the couch and other chairs that made up a circle. Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre sat on the couch; while Haruka, Michiru, Raye, Lita, Luna, and Artemis sat in the chairs next to the couch; Mina, Amy, and Hotaru sat on the floor in between the chairs. Then lastly Serena and Duo sat in the last two chairs next to each other on the right side of Setsuna. 

             "Now where should we start?" Serena asked with her hands folded in her lap and looking at the girls then the boys and lastly her brother. "The very beginning Serenity. My friends deserve to know the truth about is and the girls. Don't you think so Pluto?" Duo asked turning his head and looked at Setsuna. Setsuna looked at the four boys who were sitting quietly on the couch looking at them with curiosity and waiting for and explanation from them. "I think you're right my prince. Serenity-hime why don't you start?" Setsuna suggested. Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa looked at Setsuna, Duo and Serena with confusion on their faces and on their minds. "Of coarse Setsuna." Serena said with a small smile on her face. "Wait! Why did you just call Duo your prince and Serena princess?" Wufei yelled as he got off the couch. Haruka stood up and put her space katana out of nowhere and placed it at Wufei's neck. "The best thing for you to do is to sit down and listen to what we have to say." "Haruka. I know this asshole deserves to get his ass kicked by a woman no less but we're suppose to give them and explanation." Raye said smirking. "Raye, Haruka please be nice to poor Duo's friends." Serena said grinning widely. Duo glared at his sister. "They are not weak Sere. They could probably beat you up." 

            Serena and the girls started laughing. "What?" Duo asked looking at he girls then at Setsuna who was trying to hold back her laughter. "Let's just say for now that us girls got in quite a few fights back home." Serena said calming down her laughter. "Excuse me, but when do we get to hear what's going on?" Quatre said quietly reminding the girls and Duo that they still have to explain. "Ok then. Wufei please sit down and I ask you to remain quiet till we say it's ok to talk." Serena said looking at the boys, pausing to wait for Wufei to sit down. When he finally did she started again. "I will tell you everything, even though you wont believe quite a bit of it, well almost all of it." She looked at the group of people around her; then continued, "It all started over a thousand years ago. It was a time when each planet had a kingdom and the Universe was at peace. The kingdom that was the cause of the peace was the White Moon Kingdom who was ruled by a peaceful and beautiful Queen named Selene, Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity had twins a boy and a girl." She stopped and looked at Duo. "Their names were Duo and Serena, Prince and Princess of the Moon Kingdom." She looked at the boys who sat there staring at them. "Hey Serena I was wondering how come like no one knows who you're guy's father is?" Mina asked. Serena and Duo looked at each other. 

            Sorry I had to stop…my hand hurts. I'll get the next chapter out to you as soon as I can….but before I do I need you to review and tell me if you think the other G-boys (Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei should also be from the Silver Millennium. So please tell me if they should or not…cause I can't write any more if I don't know if they are or not. So review. Thanks Moonluna  

            P.S.: does anyone have a guess on whom Duo and Serena's father is? Wont find out till next chapter…but remember I can't get the next chapter written and out if you don't help me decide if the other four g-boys will also be from the past. 


	14. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

            I have decided not to put the Gundam boys –Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero- in the Silver Millennium. I want to thank all those whom reviewed. I still have a writer's block but will still try to write more of my stories. Thank you all that read and review. 

Thanks, 

            Moonluna 


	15. Secrete father revealed and another sibl...

New Hope 

**Chapter 13: **

**Secrete father revealed and another sibling **

Sorry I haven't up dating in a _long long_ time but I've been really busy. In January it was finals for a week. Then I got sick. I got into a fight with my father, then got sick again. And lately I've had a lot of homework and just got over another fight with my father and Friday February 28,2003 one of my great aunts died. Her funeral is March 4, 2003 so I'll be kind of bummed out so to say. Because of the death in my family is will set me back a little on updating my stories and also the writer's block that I can't seem to get rid of. So just to warn you this chapter is going to short. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            "Um…out mother and father didn't want any one to know or to find out. That's why only very few know." Serena said looking at the floor. 

            "Who knows?" Lita asked curiously.

            "Me, Sere, our mom, our dad, Setsuna, and Hotaru." Duo said also looking at the floor. The girls except Setsuna and Serena looked at Hotaru. 

            "Hotaru knows?" Haruka asked looking at the Guardian of Time. 

            "Yes." Setsuna said looking at Hotaru. Haruka looked at the young teen she considers to be like a daughter. 

            "What? Why are you looking at me? It's not my fault I know who." Hotaru said putting her hands up in a surrendering motion. 

            "So are you going to tell us?"  Raye asked. Serena, Duo, and Hotaru looked at Setsuna. 

            "I guess we should." Setsuna said. Hotaru nodded. Serena looked from Hotaru to Duo. 

            "Sure. Why not?" Duo said smiling. 

            "Ok. Our father was…" Serena paused and looked at the boys sitting on the couch, but mostly at a certain one who was also looking at her with his cold purssian blue eyes. 

            "Our father was Hades. Hotaru knew cause she's our half sister." Duo finished for Serena. Wufei started laughing. 

            "Hades is Maxwell's father…and him Serena are brother and sister and they're a prince and a princess…that's hilarious." Wufei said laughing hard. 

            "What's so funny about the truth Chang?" Hotaru asked quietly. 

            "The fact that, that isn't the truth." He said smugly. 

            "Well…in away your opinion isn't all that much shocking to me I'm at a loss of how we can convince you to believe us. But Wufei I want to know why you don't think that what we just told all of you isn't the truth." Serena said quietly looking at him in the eyes. Wufei glared at her. 

            "I don't think what you said is the truth because none of it makes sense…it's impossible. There is no possible way you, Maxwell, and the other onnas could be reincarnated princesses and prince from over thousands of years ago. It's not logical." He stated still glaring. 

            "Wufei I know all of what we told you guys doesn't sound like the truth and illogical but what we just told you is the truth. We are not lying." Serna said softly looking at the other three still sitting down looking shocked, and lastly looked at Wufei. 

            "What was with that one guy from earlier?" Quatre asked. Serena looked at him then looked at the floor. 

            "He's my ex-fiancé'." She said quietly. 

Sorry I couldn't think of what else to write. But I will try to get writing the next chapter and get working on my other stories soon. Please review. 

            Moonluna.__


	16. A Long Explanation

New Hope   
  
Chapter 14  
  
Sorry everyone for the wait. I've finally gotten this chapter typed up and since it's been so long since I've updated I've decided to make this chapter a little longer than the others. It's not that much longer...only about a page longer when I was writing it in my notebook. Well you've waited long enough...on with the chapter.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guys looked shocked as hell; eyes slightly bulging out of their heads and their mouths slightly ajar.   
  
"Fiancee? Aren't you a little young?" Quatre asked amazed.   
  
"We were soul mates. We were engaged long ago. Back then when I was Princess of the Moon; Darien was Endymon, Prince of the Earth Kingdom. We met one day when his parents and him came to the Moon for a peace treaty between Earth and the Moon. We met that day and ended up falling in love. After his parents and my mother signed the peace treaty and Earth joined The Silver Alliance they left back to Earth, but Endymon always came back to the Moon to see me. After a couple of years later on my seventeenth birthday he asked me to marry him." Serena paused and looked at the guys sitting down staring at her. She turned her gaze to Heero who looked slightly jealous and angered but also she saw hurt in his eyes. She took a deep breath and continued.   
  
"I said yes. We announced our engagement to his parents and my mother and my brother and of coarse my protectors" she said looking at the girls. "There was a ball to announce it to other Kingdoms and all who came. Everything was going wonderful and everything was beautiful. People were laughing, dancing, and just having a good time," she paused, her eyes starting to water.   
  
  
  
"That was until she came. Queen Beryl, ruler of the Dark Kingdom. She attacked the Moon that night. She started killing everyone. The girls and Duo fought against her army, but the girls were killed. Duo retreated to protect mother. Before she killed me she said she was doing this for revenge, because she was in love with Endymon and I took him away from her. She tried to kill me but Endymon stood in front of the attack. He died instead of me...I was so heart broken that I took Endymon's sword and plunged it into my heart. I died by his side. Duo died protecting mother. The only ones left were mother and Luna and Artemis. My mother used the Silver Imperium Crystal to banish Queen Beryl and her army. She used the rest of her energy to send everyone to the future to be reborn. She died after that, using up all of her energy. But something went wrong when we were sent to the future. Duo somehow was reborn here. As for the rest of us, we ended up having to go oopu against Beryl again." Duo stared up at her in surprise.   
  
"You never told me that," he said looking at her surprised that the girls had to fight Beryl twice.   
  
"It was the inners who fought that battle. Slowly regaining their memories while fighting. " Michiru stated softly.   
  
"It was our first enemy to fight against in this life." Lita said crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"It was the second time we died." Raye said silently.   
  
"But we were reborn again...sort of." Mina pointed out.   
  
"We still had our regular lives just our memories were erased." Amy added. The guys including Duo stared at the girls in shock.   
  
"Eventually we regained our memories again. I was the first on e to regain my memories. I had to fight again though by my self but the enemy was getting to hard to fight alone. Luna awoke the inners memories. We fought the enemy, Darien not regaining his memories till the last fight in which we did win." Serena said sighing.   
  
"The next enemy we faced was the Black Moon, that's when we met Setsuna." Raye said looking at Setsuna.   
  
"That's also when we met that brat Rini." Serena pouted.  
  
"Who's Rini?" Duo asked looking at his sister, his eyes questioning.   
  
"Rini is Serena and Darien's future daughter." Lita said casually. Duo's eyes bugged out and his face started turning red. The other's had similar actions...just not as bad as Duo.  
  
"What?!" Duo yelled out staring at his sister.   
  
"She came form the future where Serena was Queen and Darien was King of Crystal Tokyo. That future will not come to pass. I don't even know if Rini will ever be born." Setsuna said softly.   
  
"Now where was I?" Serena asked her self, "Oh yeah. Rini came from the future to get our help because the enemy was trying to destroy the future. We defeated most of the evil henchmen. The hardest to defeat was Prince Diamond and Wise Man."   
  
"Black Lady wasn't an easy enemy either, because she was Rini tricked by Wise Man and turned her against us." Raye added.   
  
"Prince Diamond was a Waco." Mina blurted out.   
  
"Why was he a Waco?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"Because he was obsessed with Neo-Queen Serenity. So obsessed that he kidnapped Serena." Mina said crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"What?!" Duo yelled, his eyes going from Mina to his sister. Serena laughed nervously.   
  
"Now where was I again? Um...we ended up fighting Wise Man, me and Rini defeated him, then Rini went back to the future. But then she came back during the battle against Pharaoh 90, Mistress 9, and the Death Busters. That's when we met Haruka and Michiru. It took a while till Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna helped fight cause they didn't care it Hotaru died because she was possessed by Mistress 9 and tried to kill us all but I knew there had to be a way to defeat Mistress 9 without killing Hotaru. In the end we won, but Hotaru died...the good thing was she was reborn. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna took baby Hotaru and started raising her. The next enemy was The Dead Moon Circus run by Queen Nephernia. She tried to take over the world by using people's dreams by capturing Helios also know as Pegasus the priest of Elysion, a sacred ground that protects the planet Earth - the heart of the Earth-also Helios was Endymon's guardian, Nephernia wanted to destroy the planet and it's people. She awakened the future scouts and turned them against us." Serena stopped to try to hold back her tears.   
  
"The future scouts?" Trowa said, clearly confused.   
  
"Sailor Juno, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Palus are the next generation of scouts. They are to be Rini's guardians. I don't know what will happen to them now though." Hotaru answered softly.  
  
"The outers helped defeat Nephrenia. We won and lived in peace for a while. We thought we'd get to live our lives like semi-normal people. Darien was going to America for College...he never even made it to the airplane. The enemy took him after he gave me an engagement ring. I blocked it out of my mind...I was standing right in front of him when the enemy took him. The Three Lights came to our school. Yaten Lights, Taiki Lights, and Seiya Lights. After a while we found out that they were Sailor Scouts from a different planet; Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Fighter, also their princess Kakyu from the planet Kinmoku. One by one the enemy took my friend's Sailor Crystals, the origin of their power. First was Darien, then Jupiter and Mercury, then Mars and Venus, then Neptune and Uranus, and then Pluto and Saturn. They were dead a humans, the flesh may have been dead but the Sailor Scouts exist within the Sailor Crystals. The power of the Sailor Crystals will never die. The only ones I had were the three Sailor Star Lights, their princess Kakyu, and a young girl named Chibi-Chibi who's identity was unsure of, we only knew that she came from the future. We went to the Sagittarious Zero Star where the enemy was. The enemy turned out to be a Sailor Scout called Sailor Galaxia. She used the inner's and outer's bodies and had them attack me, Chibi-Chibi, Kakyu, and the three Lights. It was difficult to fight against the ones I have always fought for.  
  
"The three Sailor Star Lights's Sailor Crystals were taken and their bodies died. Rini appeared with Sailor Ceres, Palus, Juno, and Vesta from the future to help us out against the enemy. Kakyu was attacked from behind and killed. My scouts attacked Rini and her scouts all but Rini were knocked out. Chibi-Chibi gave me the strength to attack my scouts...all that was left of them were their Sailor Crystals. Sailor Galaxia threw them into the Galaxy Cauldron, everything in the galaxy is born there...a place where stars are born. When Darien was pushed into the Galaxy Cauldron Rini disappeared. The only one left was Chibi-Chibi. When Sailor Galaxia was somehow pulled into the Cauldron I helped her...I stopped the force trying to pull her in and made sure she wasn't hurt. That's when Chaos attacked...our ultimate enemy. Chaos killed Sailor Galaxia. Chibi-Chibi finally revealed who she was..."   
  
"Who was she?" Quatre asked when Serena stopped talking.   
  
"She was my future self. She came to the past because she didn't want me to be lonely or give up fighting when the others were taken. She was Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate stage of Sailor Moon. She told me I had to fight when all I wanted to do was die. She told me I had to fight...for the future, for the people of Earth. I called for all the Sailor Scouts to give me the power to defeat Chaos. When they gave me the power I transformed into Sailor Cosmos. My future self gave me an encouraging smile then disappeared. I fought against Chaos, eventually winning and trapped Chaos, so he couldn't escape. I won because my scouts gave me their powers so I could become Sailor Cosmos. I became Cosmos but at a great cost...the cost of my scouts' lives. After the battle I sent the future scouts back home and Kakyu and the three Sailor Star Lights were somehow reborn and went back home. I was so depressed because everyone was gone, my mom sent me here to this dimension to find my twin brother. And that's the story." Serena finished and wiped the tears out of her eyes. The guys started at her speechless...well everyone except Duo.   
  
"What do you mean you're a Sailor Scout?!" Duo yelled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry again for taking so long to get this chapter out. School just started so it might be harder to update but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. I followed the Sailor Moon comic books somewhat but added some of my own parts...like the inners and outers dying and Serena becoming Cosmos...but it's still somewhat like the comics. Thanks for waiting. Please Review. ^_^  
  
Thanks,  
  
Moonluna 


	17. Off to see Mother

New Hope

Chapter 16: Off to see Mother

Has it really been a year since I last updated? Wow time really flys by fast. I am SOOOOO SORRY!!!! I have been really busy and it seems as time goes on I keep getting more busy. I have also had a writer's block…I still do…but I was able to get a bit out. This chapter isn't very long but I will try to make the next one longer. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

"We're getting off the topic at hand." Luna said glaring at Serna.

"Right. And what was the topic at hand again?" Duo asked clearly confused as to what they were doing.

"Arg…You're such a baka Maxwell." Wufei said shaking his head at Maxwell's idiocy.

"No wonder you and Mina are together Duo, You two are so much a like; you're both dense." Raye said, and then started laughing, causing the girls except Mina, who turned bright red, to laugh.

"Hey now no need to be mean." Duo said glaring at the girls.

"So what are we going to do? Darien wants Serna and I bet he'll do anything to get her." Lita said brining the discussion back to all seriousness.

"What I want to know is who is Pandion and Philomela?" Amy said pulling out her mini-Mercury computer. "I can't even find them in my computer's data base." She added frowning.

"Setsuna, do you know who they are or anything about them?" Michiru asked looking over at the Time Guardian.

"Even I do not know who they are." Setsuna replied deep in thought.

"Is there anyone who does know?" Haruka asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"There might be someone." Serena stated softly, looking down at the ground.

"Who?" Mina asked. Everyone was staring at Serena who raised her eyes and looked over at Luna. Luna looked at Serena, their eyes met and Luna raised an eyebrow, then her eyes widened slightly after realizing whom Serena meant. Serena tilted her head to ask Luna is she was right. Luna just nodded. Everyone saw the transaction that happened between two and looked at them confused.

"What was that about?" Hotaru asked looking at Serena.

"Nothing," Serena said shacking her head. "The only person I can think of that might know who Pandion and Philomela is would be mother."

"But you mother is dead. How can you ask her is she know those two?" Quatre asked sitting up farther in his seat.

"I'll use the Silver Crystal." Serena answered, her blue eyes switched to the boys.

"How will the Crystal allow you to speak to your mother?" Trowa asked.

"The Silver Crystal is something that has been handed down generations in my family. It's kind of like a focus point for our powers. The Crystal is apart of us. It dies we die." Serena explained.

"How come you have the Crystal instead of Duo?" Quatre asked looking at the twins. Duo snorted and crossed he arms. Serena looked at her brother and rolled her eyes.

"Because the Silver Crystal can only be handed down to the women." Serena said looking at Duo.

"Usually there are only women born into the family. Every once in a while there will be a male born, but it is rare. Since it's the females that can control the Silver Crystal and also since there's normally only females that are born into the family, it's the women that take rule." Luna said, informing everyone.

Wow. That's interesting. What happens when a male is born?" Quatre asked, sitting at the edge of his seat.

"The males are the Prince but they're also in charge of the guards and the army. In Duo's case, since his father is the King of Saturn, he is also Prince of Saturn and when he marries he will be King of Saturn. If Hotaru marries she'll be Queen of Saturn but a smaller portion of Saturn." Pluto said smiling at Quatre's antics.

"I'm going to go and ask mother is she knows anything. I'll be back in a little while." Serena said standing up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Duo said standing up also. "I want to come with you." Serena nodded and grabbed her brother's hand. She closed her eye, wishing on the Crystal to take them to their mother. A bright light covered the two of them. When the light died down they were gone. The gundam boys sat staring wide eyed at the spot the twins were at moments ago.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I'll also try to update my other stories as soon asI can. I have already writen Black Despair ch.4, all I have left to do is type it, so Chapter 4 of Black Despair will be out soon. 


	18. History Lesson

New Hope

Chapter17: History Lesson

Sorry it took FOREVER for me to get this chapter out. I have really bad writers block for my stories, even my Harry Potter stories. Thanks for waiting patiently. I've decided to change the girls names all to the English Version. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

/\/\/\ After the Twins left /\/\/\

The Gundam Boys sat staring wide-eyed at the spot the twins were moments ago.

"They'll be back shortly." Hotaru said smiling, reassuring the guys.

/\/\/\/\ With the Twins /\/\/\/\

Serena and Duo landed in the ruins of their ancient abode they haven't inhabited in over thousands of years. Their eyes scanned the broken bits of the once elegant castle they called home, scattered around the now barren land. Serena's cerulean eyes weld up with tears looking at their once proud native land. Duo seeing his sister's distress put an arm around her shoulders and brought her into a side hug.

"My children." A woman's voice called out. The twins turned towards the sound.

"Mother." Serena cried out, breaking out into a run to get to her mother's side. The Lunarian Queen pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about what has happened my daughter. I did not know of the Prince's treachery." Selene whispered.

"I know mother I don't blame you, you had no way of knowing. What we do need is to know what to do with this turn of events." Serena claimed.

"Just whom are Pandion and Philomela?" Duo questioned, walking over to the pair.

"My son." Selene pulled Duo closer and gave him a hug. When she pulled out of the hug she dragged the two over to what once use to be the throne room and sat down at the barely standing table and chairs. "Pandion was an old friend of your father's. He was a King of a planet at the edge of the galaxy. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but he and your father had a falling out and Pandion was exiled. Pandion swore he would get his vengeance. Philomela is Pandion's daughter, who Pandion passed his anger for your father on to. I don't know how he got here and I don't know what him and his daughter are planning but it cannot be good. I want you two to be careful. I wish I could stay and talk with you two longer but you have to get going. Be careful my darlings. I love you." Selene informed them before fading out, leaving Serena and Duo by themselves.

"I was hoping that would be more helpful." Serena admitted, turning to the violet eyed Lunarian/Saturn Prince.

"Me too sis. We should get back." Duo said. Serena nodded grabbing Duo's hand then concentrated on the Silver Crystal to take them back. A silver glow surrounded them and then they disappeared from the desolated moon.

/\/\/\/\ Back with the Scouts and Gboys /\/\/\/\

Ten minutes after the two left in a bright light they returned, with the same light which slowly diminished leaving Serena and Duo in the same spot they left. The boys jumped up in their seat, startled by the twins sudden appearance.

"So what did Queen Serenity say?" Trista asked once the light died down.

"Not as much as we hoped." Duo replied flopping on the floor next to Mina.

"What are we going to do?" Serena questioned, sitting in an empty chair putting her head in her hands.

"What did she say?" Raye asked.

"Pandion was an old friend of our father's. He was a King of a planet at the edge of the galaxy. Mother said he and our father had a falling out and Pandion was exiled. Pandion swore he would get his vengeance. Philomela is Pandion's daughter, who Pandion passed his anger for our father on to. She isn't sure how he got here and she doesn't know what they are planning but whatever it is it can't be good." Duo explained.

"And now they brought back Darien and have him on their side." Serena said letting out a sigh.

"He shouldn't be too hard of an enemy. After all, all he did was throw roses." Raye commented.

"And he always had a poor fashion sense." Mina added.

"And yet you both wanted to date him." Serena said glaring. Mina cowered into Duo. Raye rolled her eyes.

"He was a wimp. I didn't like how much older he was than you either." Amara claimed.

"Okay. Lets stop getting off the topic at hand and figure out what our plan is going to be." Amy said, raising her voice to get the scouts to stop, mainly Raye and Serena who started a raspberry war.

"Just like old times." Artemis said sighing.

"Will they ever grow up?" Luna stated, already knowing the answer. The boys watched in odd fascination while Duo rolled his eyes.

"Darien wants Serena one way or another. My question is why would Philomela and Pandion allow Darien to have Serena if they despise the Moon and Saturn descendents." Amy questioned out loud.

"The Silver Crystal." Michelle claimed.

"Duh." Mina said smacking herself in the forehead. "That's what everyone is after.

"You've got to wonder who or what else they have on their side. If they were able to bring back Darien what else will they bring back." Amy declared. "We can't go in blind on this. We are unsure what they are capable. Trista is do you think you can check in at the time gates and see if there's anything going on?"

"I'll do that right now." Trista got up and quickly transformed, much to the guys shock.

"Onna." Wufei cried out in horror at Pluto's Sailor Fuku while Quatre's face turned beat red.

"Please don't tell me all your Sailor Fukus are like that." Duo begged looking at his sister, falling into the protective older brother role.

"Err...okay.." Serena said laughing nervously. Her twin let out a sigh in frustration.

"I'll return in a while. I'm not sure how long it will take." Sailor Pluto stated then used her Garnet Rod to open a portal to the Time Gates, closing behind her.

"So is this what your lives have been like?" Quatre questioned, trying to learn more about the Senshi.

"Pretty much." Serena answered.

"Kicking Evil's butt daily, while leading a teenage life with school." Lita said cracking her knuckles.

"And dealing with cute boys." Mina added, a big smile on her face.

"That isn't as fun though Mina, half of the cute boys end up being the bad guys." Raye declared, flipping her long Raven black hair over her shoulder.

"Or they end up being girls." Mina said cringing.

"What?" Duo asked confused.

"Like when we thought Amara was a guy then the Three Starlights." Mina continued.

"Yea. We really didn't have much luck when it comes to guys." Serena agreed.

"You don't count you had Darien." Raye retorted.

"And yet that didn't stop all the bad guys from hitting on me." Serena fired back.

"True." Raye caved.

"What happened to the Starlights and Kakyuu?" Mina asked suddenly, turning to Serena.

"They returned home."

"Thank Selene. They got on my nerves." Amara said.

"You don't like them only cause Seiya always hit on Serena." Hotaru piped in.

"So. I don't like him...her...hitting on Kitten. The three brothers are actually sisters right?" Amara asked slightly confused.

"Yes Dear. They are women." Michelle said laying a hand on her lover's arm.

"So you were being hit on by a guy who was really a girl?" Quatre questioned, trying to clear up the confusion.

"Yes." Serena replied sighing.

"Injustice!" Wufei cried in outrage while Duo burst out laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing dear brother of mine. You could easily be mistaken as a girl." Serena retorted, smirking which caused Duo to stop laughing and frown. Wufei let out a laugh at his friend's misfortune.

"Oh. Shut up Wu-Man."

"Maxwell!" Wufei growled leaping out of his seat brandishing his sword out of nowhere. "I'm going to chop off your braid!" Duo "eeped" and shot out of the room. Wufei right on his tail.

"Do they always do this?" Raye asked sweat dropping.

"Yes." Quatre mumbled, hiding his face in his hands, ashamed of his friends' behavior. Heads turned when a light crystal laughter rang through the room.

"Err...Are you okay Serena?" Mina questioned, looking over at her friend worried that she finally cracked, whom leaned back in her chair laughing her head off at her twins childishness.

"Too funny." Serena said, whipping the tears of laughter from her eyes, glad fro the distraction her brother provided.

"Maybe it's genetics." Amy claimed out loud suddenly. Everyone turned to her in question, even the two her stopped chasing each other when Serena started laughing.

"What are you going on about Amy?" Lita inquired.

"The similarities between Serena and Duo. Serena and Raye are the ones in our group that act similar to Duo and Wufei." Amy explained.

"We do not act like that." Serena and Raye claimed.

"Ah...yes you do. Maybe not the exact same but you two are normally the ones going at it about one thing or another." Mina added.

"I get along with Meatball Head."

"Raye. Stop calling me Meatball Head!" Serena yelled, which ended the two in a raspberry war. The others looked on in amusement when the two proved the girls point without realizing it.

* * *

Sorry if it short. I ran into a brick wall with this story right now. Hopefully my muse will return again soon. Not entirely sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, so please hold on in there.

Thanks for reading,

Moonluna


End file.
